Acnologia Academy
by xx-InvaderSamm-xx
Summary: The wealthy, spoiled, young master Sting Eucliffe finds himself in a bind. He's at the last high school he would ever expect, and with the worst people, too. However, something about a certain blond female is all too attractive. He finds himself falling for a certain Lucy Heartfilia. StiCy. Rating might change later.
1. Acnologia Academy

**Samm: "Hello~ Leave it to me to make this academy nothing less than gre-"**

**Sting: "I'm the main character? Awww Yeah!"**

**Samm: "...As I was saying, I'll do my best to make this interesting-"**

**Sting: "Does this mean I get to f*** some people up?"**

**Samm: "-sigh- Enjoy. -walks off-"**

**Sting: "Hey! DON'T IGNORE ME! -chases after Samm-"**

* * *

The alarm clock screeched violently, intruding on the only paradise he had left: His dreams. He had to leave the sanctuary of any thing he could imagine just to get ready for the day. He had to leave in order to get ready to enter his daily prison, called school. If his opinion ranked true, schools across the country would be burned to ensure a fiery demise and his reality would be replaced with his dreams.

This was a new day. Another chance to open the gates of friendship would show itself today, as he entered a new school. The only problem with changing schools in the middle of a semester is as known by everyone; Everyone is already in their set cliques, and very few open up a spot to a new-comer.

He threw his legs off the side of the bed and forced his body into a sitting position. His vision blurred and the blood seemingly ran away from his head, making the color drain. Oh, how he hated mornings with a passion. The male slowly stood, trying not to loose whatever remnants were still in his stomach. He soon made it to a large wooden door. The carvings were so intricate, you could almost get lost in them. Next to the door was a large, full-body mirror.

He looked at himself in the mirror, his bed-ridden look made him even more tired than he was before hand, if that's even possible. His short blond hair was seemingly plastered to his head, out of it's usual spiked style. The whites of his eyes were so bloodshot they were almost a permanent pinkish color, while his cerulean blue eyes were stark in contrast. His torso was bare, his slim body with a muscular build was near perfection in his own eyes. His fleece pajama bottoms were a plain white and falling off of his hips, showing his black boxers only partially.

A hand ran through his hair promptly when a knock came to the door. "Master Sting? The lord would like a word with you before your departure."

A sigh escaped him as he silently flipped the maid off from behind the door. "I understand," were the only words to escape his mouth.

He then noticed the weird, fuzzy feeling in his mouth. His tongue felt as though it could stick to anything inside the moist cavern. Sting realized how much he resented cotton-mouth at that very moment.  
In seven more steps, Sting found himself standing before a large dresser. Atop the dresser lie a folded pair of black slacks, a white button-up shirt, a small black button-up vest with a white glittery pattern printed on it, and a pair of black socks. The glitter pattern was the standard for any and all magic schools, but he never understood why. In one swift motion, Sting had picked up his clothes and began pacing quickly to a standard white door.

His open hand wrapped around the golden doorknob, turning it quietly and entering the dark room. He shut the door quietly and flipped a switch on the wall, looking around the large bathroom he now found himself standing in. The walls were covered in a sky blue tiling, the toilet seat cover and shower curtains were the same color. The knobs, rods, rings, and pretty much any metal in the bathroom was a glistening gold. The floor was carpeted with that same blue color, and every other thing was a bright white.

Sting didn't waste one second in setting his clothes down, nor in starting the shower. He turned the knob and instantly steaming hot water poured from the two shower heads. The heads were set next to each other, to give the appearance of one that had an extreme amount of water dispell and pressure.

His hand went under the water, in a test of how he body would react. He visibly relaxed at the water's touch. It was a soothing heat, a sauna's heat. He stepped onto the white marble platform, careful to avoid stepping on the still-cold gold drain in the center, pulling the curtains to cover anyone's view.

The little drops of water poured like rivers aching for movement down his body. After a moment of feeling this sweet relief and relaxing steam, he picked up his blue loofah. His eyes closed from the beautiful feeling of the shower. Before any soap was applied, he tilted the holding stick at a prefect angle, the loofah itself only inches away from his pale pink lips. They parted only momentarily as he got a small breath.

_"Got to meet the hottie with a million dollar body~ They say it's over budget, but you'd pay her just to touch it~"_Sting's voice resonated through the large bathroom as his body swerved and moved with the beat of the song he had begun singing.

**-Small Time Skip-**

Sting stepped out of the bathroom, clouds of steam rolling out with him like thunder clouds. He was now fully dressed, save his shoes which were down on the inside of his front door. A white towel was wrapped around his hair, and his hands were up trying to dry his hair. Though it wasn't completely dry, it was perfect in style. Spiked strands jutted outwards in every direction, and a smaller, frontal tuft of hair partially hanging on his forehead was the way to go.

Within the next moment, he had left the comfort of his room and was downstairs. The stairwell adjourned to a monumental kitchen. The room was both quaint and adequately adorned with riches. At far end of the table, a shadowed figure sat with an empty plate before him on the wood. A newspaper blocked any eye contact, or view of how the male looked. The only thing you could see was the slicked back blond hair that was in an extreme comparison of Sting's.

"Yes, Father? You called?"

"Sting, I don't think I'll have to repeat myself. If you mess this one up.."

"I'm out, I understand."

The figure flipped the page in the print-covered paper held in his hands. "Do you?"

"Yes sir." Sting quickly turned his back to the man and lingered in the doorway for only a brief moment. "I'll be back after school with Rogue."

"Very well," the only replies Sting ever got from this man were short-winded ones.

If he wasted his father's time with anything, he was subject to punishment. It took another sixty seconds to have his shoes on and be out the door, awaiting his driver in the black car that sting took everywhere he went. It was a luxurious car, sleek black with tinted windows and a leather interior. The car itself manifested itself as it came out of the garage, rolled up to the door, and sat there as it awaited the young master to enter it.

**-Another Small Time Skip-**

The actual drive to the school didn't take the whole of ten minutes, but the morning traffic was horrendous. It was 7:52 A.M. once he finally entered the office of the building. A young lass, still older than he, was sitting behind the large desk. Papers were sprawled everywhere in small, yet organized, stacks. Her white hair cascaded gracefully to the small of her back as she looked up to him with big, blue eyes. Her eyes sparkled with a sense of motherly knowing as her shiny pink lips parted.

"Sting Eucliffe, correct? Master Makarov is in his office awaiting your arrival. Through that door there, if you would." The secretary stated as she pointed to a door he's yet to notice on the left wall.

Hesitantly, Sting knocked on the door and opened it beyond the crack it was open to. He peeked a head in only to see an extremely small man, sitting behind a desk of his own and looking down at a file that Sting presumed was his own. The man looked up without moving his head and raised his brow.

"Well? Are you going to come in or stand there?" His voice was a bit gravelly. You could hear the age his voice spoke for him.

Sting quickly entered the room, shutting the door behind him gently, and took a seat in the plush chair opposite the desk. The short man nodded and hummed a short note as he flipped through the papers. "Sting Eucliffe. Son of the well-known Weisslogia Eucliffe." He sat the papers down and sighed as he eyes the blond. "Tell me, are your actions out of spite for your father who without a doubt expects too much from you, or do you just find an inner joy in rebelling?"

Sting's eyebrow rose in question, and all he got in return was a look a slight disappointment.

"Kicked out of Acara Elementary- Reason: putting gunpowder in the nurses' baby powder bottle. Kicked out of Dentoll Middle- Reason: Found with illegal substances while proceeding with intercourse of a teacher's daughter. Removed from Lentha Middle- Reason: Sexual Harassment of several teachers, accompanied by the bullying of several students and the 'I don't care' attitude toward the subjects being taught. Removed from-"

"Okay, I get it. I'm a known bad egg. Big whoop. I just don't like people." Sting said as he relaxed a bit in the chair, knowing he should get used to it now.

"Tell me why you think we accepted you." The old man looked at him quizzically, which made Sting question it.

"My magic skills are above and beyond some of the insects and herbivores that are my age."

The older mage sighed and handed him a paper. "Here's your schedule. If I have to see you in here again, you'll be-"

"I get it. I'll be kicked out." Sting said, standing abruptly.

The old man smirked and snickered slightly. "Nope. You'll get dealt with by me. This is a wizard's school. Getting hurt now and then is mandatory."

Sting smiled at the man. He was an interesting coot. Without another moment wasted, he was out the door as the tardy bell rang. Looking down at the paper in his hand, he glanced over the schedule he was given. At the bottom of the paper, five guild logos were seen, along with the italicized "Acnologia Academy". Sting thought it was funny how the school was named after the most vicious mage in history.

* * *

_Yepp~ That's the story~_

_Anyway, I don't own Fairy Tail in any way, shape, or form. I'd greatly appreciate it if you would give feedback, though!_


	2. Chick-Magnet

**Samm; "Horray~ Chapter Two~"**

**Sting; "Yeah! Look at this sexy beast, attracting all the girls-"**

**Rogue; "Why'd you have to let him in here?"**

**Sting; "Shut up! You're such a downer!"**

**Rogue; "You're too loud."**

**Samm; "-sigh- Here we go.."**

* * *

Sting didn't want to be here in the plain school. He wanted to be here at this prison just about as much as a baby would enjoy being dropped on it's head from a skyscraper. The headache he had at the moment went along well with the analogy, as well. Currently, Sting had made a small detour to the restroom. His bladder felt as though a ball of needles was in it, pushing out slightly yet enough to give him severe discomfort. He just finished washing his hands, the soap smelled wonderful and familiar, when another male walked into the restroom.

The male was short and highly familiar. Master Makarov had entered the restroom, his eyes resting on the blond male who was just about to exit. Their eyes caught, and Sting's head cocked to the side ever so slightly. In respose, the small elder shrugged and went along with his business located at a urinal. It was a strange occurance to make eye contact in a public restroom, let alone with the male who practically threatened you only moments ago. Sting furrowed his brow with a frustrated scowl, he strode swiftly to the door, pushing on it and breaking free of the awkward encounter.

A relieved sigh escaped the blond male as his foot placed the fifth step outside of the door to the restroom. If it was going to be like this on a daily basis, Sting might just have to rethink everything. That experience was all too awkward for him. His left hand slipped into slacks' pocket, and when it was removed from the cloth a small slip of paper was held lightly and almost delicately between his index finger and thumb. His homeroom was Mathematics of all things. At least it was another hour to sleep, in Sting's current view.

Sting's legs took him swiftly and silently down the recently-waxed halls. His mind was relatively blank, but one thing did linger that he wished would go away. A small, very small, part of his conscious was worried about making friends. Acquaintances were one thing, but another thing that he wanted was a close friend. One with whom he could tell anything and every thing in the world. Every worry, every care, every crush. He couldn't do that with Rogue. Rogue was too stoic and impassive. It seemed as though he didn't even have a single emotion. That often worried the blond male.

Sting's head went up as he read a door with the word "MATHEMATICS" printed on it in capital bold letters. He stared at if for a good five long seconds when it dawned on him. The reason why this school's hand soap smelled so familiar is because it's the same scent that his driver used. Sting raised an eyebrow curiously, wondering exactly where that realization could've come from at this point in time. His hand balled up loosely in a slight fist, and his knuckles soon made a rapping noise against the door.

Behind the door, a shout was heard. "Hold on, you late piece of TRASH. I'm writing a problem DOWN."

Sting blinked, slightly confused. Piece of trash? What, was this teacher some form of ogre? He brought the piece of paper back up to analyze and skim over the name of the loudly obnixious teacher. Is eyes scrolled down the sheet swiftly, finding the name; a Mister Jiemma was the obnoxious teacher behind the door. A grunt came from him as he carelessly shoved the sheet in his paper.

Sting's hands barely made it to rest in his pockets when the teacher threw open the door. To him, it appeared that the category orge fit the man perfectly. He wore large beads around his neck and a strangs, crown-like hat. In the middle of his forehead was a guild logo; the guild Sabertooth. He had a mustach that seemed to come straight from his nose, a messy beard, and large eyebrows barely above his eyes. He was a little taller than Sting, and hat a muscular build. On the black, long-sleeved shirt you could see hair lines which lead the younger man to believe the male had no idea what shaving meant. Other than that, he wore large black slacks and neatly polished dress shoes.

"Get in here, trash." The man spat. He seemed to have a permanent scowl on his face. Mister Jiemma "patted" Sting's back rather harshly and shoved him in the room. "This is the new transfer. Name's Sting Eucliffe. Now, back to the lesson." Jiemma didn't waste any time at all. He simply pointed a large, sausage finger at the seat Sting was apparently appointed to sit at.

Sting made a small "tch" noise before rolling his eyes and striding to his seat. It was almost like he was an alien from another planet because abnormally quiet whispers picked up all over the room, notes started to be passed between female students, and eyes from all over where on him. The seat he was appointed to sit at was suprsingly comfortable, since his best friend Rogue was to his right. Behind him sat a sleeping, half naked boy with raven-like blue-black hair. He was legitimately eminating a freezing aura as he slept. To his left was a female, but it was one he was all too familiar with. Her name was Yukino, and she had a rather cute bob-hair cut. Her hair was a light shade of blye, and her brown eyes were as curious as ever.

To Sting, all the other classmates were worthless; to him, they were just another piece of scenery in his life. He saw no point in making himself too friendly or too acquainted with the others. As if right on que, Yukino placed a neatly folded note on his desk. Sting looked down at it, blinked and looked at her in full question. She nodded with one of her delicate, shy smiles.

He couldn't help but notice her full apparel now. The standard female uniform was equipped on her body; a neat, white button-up blouse with a orderly blue tie, a mid-thigh reaching black skirt, and a pair of black shoes. The only difference between the male's apparel and the females was the skirt, save for Yukino. She made hers a little more to her fashion with knee-high blue stockings, a blue rose perched delicately in her hair, and a blue jacket. Somehow, the outfit seemed right on her.

Pulling his attention back down to his desk, he found three other notes accompanied Yukino's. Sting's eyes widened slightly and opened Yukino's first. It was the first one there, anyway.

_**Sting, what are you doing here? I thought you went to Alkaivez?**_

As he would have expected, her writing was nothing more than cute. It was written in a delicate, italic script. His writing next to hers seemed almost unworthy. Scribbles for words and letters.

_**Got kicked out. Again.**_

Sting barely managed to fold the note back and toss it over on her desk. Now to the next one.

_**Hey, cutie~ What's someone like you doing at Acnologia? -Cana**_

Sting smirked at this one. Another fangirl to add to his collection, and to think that the first day wasn't over yet.

_**Well, right now I'm doing Math, angel.-Sting**_

Once again, his scribble writing seemed unusual compared to a females. He looked up to see Jiemma writing more numbers and letters down in a quadratic equation. His eyes averted to a female whose long brown hair went to her waist. She caught his eyes with her own and mouthed the name on the paper._ Cana_. A wink came from the female. He couldn't help but wink back as he flicked the paper at her, causing a rather cute blush to spread across her cheeks.

_**Do you have a lunch buddy? I wouldn't mind eating with you.. -Levy**_

He sighed with a smile on his face. There's two.

_**We'll see when the time comes, cutie. -Sting**_

One thing he knew more than anything was how much girls liked being complimented. He didn't even know what the female looked like, but if he wanted yet another follower, he ought to play nice. Not that he necessarily needed another. One thing was for sure in his mind; once he walked outside the door when the bell rang, he'd be surrounded by females. Ones you meet in class only made it better, though. Looking up, as if on que, a small blue-haired, brown-eyed cutie turned around in her seat. Suprisingly, this note came from the female in front of him. He lifted an eyebrow and handed her the note. She looked at it as though it were foreign, and he wondered if it was hers. But, she took it with slight hesitation and swiftly turned around again.

The rest of the class hour was like this. Notes being passed from seemingly everywhere. Yukino, Levy, Cana, Minerva- which wasn't as pretty as her name would suggest, by the way- and Lisanna were the ones he was writing. Lisanna even 'complimented' him on his writing, if you could call it that. After all notes were done being written and were safely tucked away in his pocket, Jiemma turned and walked over to Sting's desk.

"The rest of you trash could leard from the new comer. Every time I looked back he was diligently writing notes. If you followed him, you might actually do better on the next test." Sting smirked hard, trying to keep from erupting into laughter.

Right on que, the bell rang. Most everyone left the room in a rush, but Sting lingered and waited for Rogue. The man might be quiet and a little too stoic for tastes, but he was the only friend he had. Rogue met up with him in the doorway in little to no time, and they headed out the hall. Sure enough, females were gawking as they walked down the hall, and a few even came up to approach them.

A small sigh came from Rogue. "This is one reason why I slightly dreaded your arrival."

"Oh, come on, you downer. You know you like it more with me here." Sting said with a cocky grin plastered on his face.

Rogue simply grunted as they approached the next class. English. It wasn't Sting's favorite subject in the world, but in his opinion he wasn't bad at it. Perhaps he would actually pass the class. The two stepped into the class, seeing a busty female with pink hair. Her stance and eyes screamed timid, but her figure screamed "hot" to Sting. He smirked slightly, but not without a smack on the back of the head from Rogue.

* * *

_-headdesk- Gah. This took longer than expected. I almost missed my movie~ xD Anyway, Lucy will appear soon, don't worry. Next chapter, I promise. _

_I don't own Fairy Tail in any way, shape, or form. I'd greatly appreciate it if you would give feedback!_


	3. A Blond Angel And Jealousy

**Samm; "DONE WITH THREE!-"**

**Sting; "Oi! Why do I have to feel this for Blondie?"**

**Lucy and Rogue; "You're blond, too!"**

**Sting; "Oh, so you're even together outside of the story?"**

**Rogue; "Jealous much?"**

**Samm; "Dear Lord.."**

* * *

Sting, once again, got assigned next to his best friend in the back left portion of the classroom. The instructor, Aries-sensei, was unusually shy and timid. Her pink hair glistened just right in the flourescent light and made her seem almost inhuman. She wore two brown, horn-like clips in her hair and her brown eyes matched their color perfectly. Her pink hair was in a straight fashion, until the ends puffed out in a fluffy manner. They strangely resembled the wool teachers uniform she was dressed in.

Her feminine figure was almost too much to handle, especially when she was always clasping her hands together and rubbing her forearms in a way that made her figure more the appealing. Sting just couldn't fall asleep in this class, like he had originally planned to. She was always apologizing, which he found extremely odd. Another thing he found odd was how she wrote an immense amount of notes down on the white board behind her then apologized. If she felt so bad about it she shoudn't do it in the first place. It would make the note-taking students' lives much easier.

Sting wasn't one to take notes, but out of all the schools he's been kicked out of, this one actually made English understandable. There were little translation notes on how words are translated differently when used in different sentences. It almost made him want to take notes to remember the information. Almost.

Sting's next two classes were nothing but boring. History with Mister Clive, and science with Mister Caprico. He woke up when Rogue dropped a book down on his sleeping head. Sting grunted before he looked up at his black hair in stark contrast to his crimson eyes, which had an amused glint hidden in them. Sting stood and begrudgingly walked out, his hands in his pocket.

"Sting-kun, do you want to go to lunch?" Levy grinned shyly up at the blond, her innocence obvious in her question. Her hands were hiding something behind her back while she bent slightly, looking up at him with a sparkle in her eyes.

Rogue grunted behind him. "Only if Rogue can join us, Levy-chan."

Levy's cheeks tinted a faint pink before her grin brightened to a thousand-watt, blinding, radiating smile. "H-Hai! B-but, can my friend join us, too?"

Sting half shrugged, lifting his shoulder and letting it fall. Levy ran off, keeping her mystery item hidden from sight, and left Rogue and Sting confused in her dust. The two best friends were on their way to the rooftop in silence before the darker of the two finally spoke up. "You know what you got yourself into, right?"

"You talking about the friend she invited?" Sting asked. Once he got a nod from the dark male, he smirked. "Nah. Just another follower to add to the collection." Rogue mumbled something that he couldn't make out and smacked him in the back of the head.

The two ascended the stairs in a comfortable silence. Somehow, this seemed right. Rogue wasn't one for talking much and Sting didn't take much interest in male friends. As odd as their friendship seemed, they knew that if push came to shove the other would be there to back them up in a heartbeat. Sting grunted slightly as he pulled his hand out of his pocket to push the door open.

Somehow, the females had gotten here before them. Sting didn't recall passing them in the hall, and Rogue seemed just as dumbfounded as he. Though, he would admit, the sight was beyond description. A small weighted, short blunette smiling and giggling. She was pouring four glasses of what smelled like green tea.

To the right of his view, there was an absolutely stunning blond. Her chocolate brown eyes seemed to sparkle in every light they could, full of life and giving off their own radiance. Her pale pink lips were quirked it a small grin as she spoke with what Sting assumed was the most angelic voice he's ever heard. Her blond locks seemed about the same shade as his, but fell a little past her shoulders. She had an amazing, curvacious body. A perfect hourglass. Her legs were longer than her torso, but it seemed to fit her perfectly. A faint pink blush was visible on her cheeks, that made Sting's heart melt.

Forcing the lump in his throat down, he strode over to the two with his confidence back for the moment. Rogue, to his left,seemed unphased by the blond. Then again, he's never seen his friend with any facial expression. He was sure the black haired student mage's eyes were glazed over in boredom. Sting, avoiding the blond who will without a doubt leave him speechless, stood in front of Levy. He gave her one of his most charming smiles.

"Levy-chan, you beat us here." Sting said, making his voice a bit softer. By making his voice softer, he was able to bend the female to his whim without it seem like he was flirting.

As soon as the bluenette looked up, she got caught in Sting's dark eyes and *in her mind* enchanting smile. A blush almost immediately spread across her porcelain cheeks. Her eyes squeesed shut and she held up a cup of steaming tea. "H-Here, Sting-kun.. I-I also would like.. You to try m-my ben-bento.."

An angelic laugh coming from his right side made his heart skip several beats. The laugh was like music, a song he could listen to for hours on end without a break. "Levy-chan, don't get so flustered~"

Sting hadn't noticed when exactly he sat down, but he was silently thanking his body for sitting in front of Levy and not the one who was making him feel all sorts of strange. He took Levy's tea with a smile and sipped at it. It surely was delicious, that was something he couldn't deny.

"Oh, Sting-kun!" Levy, once again, caught his attention. He raised an eyebrow in question, making sure to keep his smile on for her. "This is Lucy. Lu-chan this is the new student Sting-kun."

"Nice to meet you, Sting." Lucy said with her golden voice. Sting noticed the lack of honorifics, and it took everything in him not to blush at that.

"Oh, and what am I? Chopped liver?" Rogue said, a hidden smile made obvious by his voice.

Sting managed to look over just in time to see the angel laugh and blush. "Rogue, we all know you, though!" Lucy put a delicate hand over her mouth in, what he assumed was an attempt to silence her giggling. "Here! I brought enough for two~" She said, pulling out a heart-shaped lunch box.

The sight of this made all of his emotions go haywire and his gut twist. He was longing to be in Rogue's spot, angry at Rogue for stealing the one person who made him feel this way, and confused as to why they were acting so friendly.

"Lu-chan has had a crush on Rogue-kun for over a year now. That's why she's so friendly with him." Levy managed to whisper in Sting's ear. Anger almost consumed him, and he still didn't know why. Rogue seemed to be playing along with her, but Sting knew that the male would never accept her feelings. For a reason he promised to keep secret.

Sting turned to face Levy, forcing his emotions down and his face to soften. Their faces were merely centimeters away, and he could feel her warm breath on his lips. He was sure that was wintermint he smelled. Levy's face turned as red as a tomato, but she didn't pull away. Her eyes were fixated on Sting's. "Let's try that bento."

Levy pulled back and nodded, looking away and touching her cheek. Lucy laughed again, obviously amused by the sight of her apparent best friend so flustered. Levy quickly pulled out a fancy looking box, with delicious looking food inside. She smiled contently and picked up her chopsticks, pulling out an octopus-shaped hot dog.

"How cute." Sting said, absent-mindedly. Levy stopped and looked to him, then back down at the hot dog. Apparently it was a normal thing for her, but for him it surely wasn't. He, watching her every reaction, grabbed her hand gently and pulled the mini-octopus toward his parting lips. Levy seemed to understand and obediently fed the bite to him. After getting the bite down his esophogus, he looked up to her and smiled. "It's really good."

Levy's face would probably get stained red with how much she was blushing today. At least, that's what it seemed like to Sting. "Th-Thanks.. I made it m-myself!" The petite female blurted that out, and covered her mouth quickly. She was surprised at her own outburst. This caused a chuckle to escape Sting. His eyes flicked over to his friend, where Lucy was feeding him as well.

Once more, his gut twisted, but he kept it off his face. Perhaps he and Rogue should have a talk when he comes over this afternoon. Rogue made a "mmm" sound, which earned a blush from the blond angel. Sting's eyes narrowed ever so slightly before he turned back to Levy. It was going to be a long lunch.

* * *

_Did I mention there's a great possibility of slight RoLu? Well, there is. xD I FRIKKEN LOVE ROLU~_ _;u ; maaan~ Either way, I find it fun to write out Levy and Sting's reactions.. Has Levy and Sting been paired before? .-. They're totally cute in my opinion._

_I don't own Fairy Tail in any way, shape, or form. I'd greatly appreciate it if you would give feedback!_


	4. Threats and Chivalrous Deeds

**Gajeel; "Oi! Don't make me scared of that little wuss!"**

**Rogue; "Excuse me? I believe I'm ****not**** a wuss."**

**Sting; "Heh, looks like Rogue can kick your-"**

**Gajeel; "There ain't no way that scum can take me!"**

**Frosch; "Fro thinks Rogue is the best!"**

**Samm; "Where did Frosch come from?!"**

* * *

The rest of the day was torturous. It seemed that every break between classes, his heart tried to climb out of his throat when he saw the blond beauty and even more so when she addressed him. Then, in almost the same breath, it was crushed when she subtly and ever-so-slightly flirted with Rogue. Who was right next to him. He wasn't sure his beating chamber inside his chest could handle much more.

Sting had to bite his tongue and hold any remarks that could've been said in his sixth class. It wasn't the teacher who made him quiet, no. Every member of their four-person group was in Ancient Magics together. The class itself was simply learning of and about ancient magic, but it was really interesting. Even if you didn't learn the magic itself, which disappointed Sting when he found out. The teacher, Mister Conbolt was surprisingly laid back.

The seats were arranged in three groups of six people. It was an odd set-up for a classroom, but Sting assumed it was just the blue-haired teacher's preference. Sting and Rogue sat across from each other at the farthest point in the room, Levy sat next to Sting and Lucy was next to Rogue. As much as that pissed Sting off to the core, he dismissed it and was slightly okay with it because he got to see her so close. To the right of the two females were two other males.

The obnoxious one just had to sit by Lucy. He was all over her,practically begging for her attention every second of the dreadfully long hour. His hair was a rosey pink color and his skin was a cool tan in comparison to the porcelain angel next to him. His uniform was adorned with an odd-looking, out of date muffler. His eyes were slanted, much like Sting's own. Sting knew from earlier classes with the bafoon that his name was Natsu. How could he not know, since he and the "ice stripper", Gray, fought in every class he had with the two.

Across from him was the one named Gajeel. He was a quiet one, kept to himself mostly, and looked like he was really rough. Piercings were all over his face in an almost unsightly manner, in Sting's opinion. His hair was the same shade as Rogue's, but fell in spikes to just below his shoulder blades. He was rather tall and muscular, which he couldn't help but know. The two had one thing in common, along with Sting and Rogue. The four's canine teeth were notably sharper than anyone elses here.

Sting noticed a few things about the group. One was that the iron face had a soft spot for a certain blue-haired bookworm. He would steal glances here and there of the petite bluenette. Sting caught him once, and the only reaction was a slight blush and a deep, piercing glare from those red eyes. The "flame-brain" seemed to only notice Lucy of everyone. It seemed that he saw the same thing that Sting did; he seemed to only have eyes for that one Angel. Everything else was just a backdrop to Natsu. Levy was content taking notes on the subject the teacher was speaking about while Lucy was taking her own notes from the book itself. Rogue mostly kept his eyes distant and on Sting, the desk, a piece of paper, or a book he pretended to be reading. However, he'd take glances at both Sting and Gajeel every now and then.

Lucy finished her notes on the chapter before the teacher was through speaking. She almost instantly ignored Natsu and gave all of her attention to Rogue. Rogue barely payed attention to the cutie. When Levy finished her notes, she turned to Sting.

"Sting-kun, it's been nice talking to you today." Levy smiled at him, a faint pink spreading across her cheeks. "I'm glad you came here."

A low growl was heard from behind her. His eyes redirected themselves to an angry-looking iron faced male, his muscles clenching slightly. It seemed that only the males at the group heard the growl, since the females didn't react, and he knew that Lucy would take that up as an excuse to tease.

"Yeah," There was that voice. The one that made him ache with longing in a painful and confusing way. "I haven't seen Levy-chan so happy in a long time. Or so red-faced."

"Lu-chan!" Levy turned her head sharply to the blond, her blue hair following suit in a wave-like motion. Her cheeks almost instantly went from light pink to beet red.

Lucy, Natsu, and even Rogue laughed at the female's reaction. Sting simply smiled a charming smile her way, and caught her eyeing him from the corner of her eye. He raised an eyebrow, giving her a slight indication that he caught her doing so, which resulted in her eyes quickly pulling away and her hand rushing up to cover her face. This time, Sting laughed with the rest.

Save one. Gajeel spent his time sending silent death threats through his gaze at the Blond male on the opposite side of the female. At one point, Sting caught Rogue looking at Gajeel. The gleam in his eyes were swinging from jealousy and fury. Or so he thought, because as soon as he caught the look, Rogue looked back to the wall and his eyes glazed over in boredom.

Small talk ensued the rest of the hour. When the bell finally rang, Sting got up and exited the class almost too eagerly. He held the door open for two specific females before he got picked up by the collar and carried back into the room. He felt a slight pain from his shoulders and back as he was shoved into the wall. Gajeel glared down at him, fury simply emitting from his very being.

"I won't tell you to back off her, since it's true. She hasn't been this happy in forever. However," Gajeel cut himself off slightly, adding pressure to Sting's chest where he was being held up. "If you hurt her in any way, I will personally come and torture you until a punch in the face will feel like a pillow being thrown at you." His eyes narrowed even more, the red orbs not looking away from Sting's own dark eyes. "Understand?"

Sting forced himself not to gulp. He was sure he could easily take this punk himself with ease, but the deadly aura was too much. Just as he was about to speak, Sting was dropped to see and even more furious Rogue pinning a stunned Gajeel to the ground. Gajeel looked scared enough to crap himself.

"And if you threaten my best friend again.." Rogue's words trailed off viciously as his eyes glowed redder with anger. His entire stoic being had twisted into pure anger. Sting silently thanked everything that he wasn't the one under the pissed male. "I don't think I have to finish that sentence." Rogue let his face get a little closer and spoke through clenched teeth. "Got it?"

Gajeel nodded quickly and slightly. Something about this Rogue made Sting worry greatly. There were only three other people in the room with them, but if the teacher was so scared that he didn't make an attempt to stop the possible quarrel between the boys then Rogue was one hell of a scary dude. He smirked, feeling like he was lucky to have Rogue think of him as a best friend. Though, that was only a half-lie.

Rogue soon got up off of Gajeel and turned to Sting, his frustration and anger immediately vanishing to boredom as he caught the sight of the blond male. Sting couldn't help but laugh at his change as they made their way casually out of the room, leaving a confused Gajeel lying on the floor.

As they stepped out into the hall, they didn't fail to notice a blushing and almost near tears petite girl blocking the blond's way. The bluenette looked up at Sting, she had to due to her short stature, and sniffled slightly. "I'm sorry h-he said that.. I didn't want him to, I-I didn't know anything a-about it.." Levy looked to the ground, clenching her fists and obviously refusing to let the tears fall.

Sting did the one thing he knew would cheer her up; he gave her a tight hug. It earned him a faint squeak, which made him force down a chuckle, and when he felt her hug back he let go. He wasn't a bad guy, just a womanizer. Looking down, he noticed her trying to clean her face by wiping away the unshed tears. Sting smirked as he got an idea, which got him a worried look from Rogue who had been watching the whole scene.

"Th-Thank you, Rogue-kuuUUWAAAH" Sting chuckled at her reaction. While she was speaking, he reached down and picked her up bridal style. Now, she had her arms wrapped around his neck and was warily looking at the ground. "Please, please don't drop me Sting-kun."

"Someone as light as you? I don't think I'd be able to- Woah!" He bent his knees slightly and moved his hands for a second to give the impression that he had just dropped her. The action made her scream, and afterward she punched his chest. It was a light punch, so he didn't mind it much. "How about I piggy-back you home?"

"Wha-What?!" Levy looked at him, blushing madly. Sting knew she was embarrassed about having someone ask to walk her home.

"Yeah. We can walk you and Lucy home, right Rogue?" Sting looked over to his dark friend, who was looking at the bluenette with a certain look in his eyes that Sting had never seen before. It almost looked like- His eyes turned to him before they rolled drastically. Damn, he couldn't tell what it was!

"Don't waste my time, Sting."

"Oh, come on, man! You're coming over today anyway, what's wrong with a little chivalry?"

"Since when was I coming over this afternoon?" Rogue asked, obviously taken aback as he rose an eyebrow. This got a giggle to escape Levy.

"Since I said. We'll walk the two home, right?" Sting asked, adding extra emphasis to the final word. Rogue sighed in defeat, and Sting mentally hooray'ed. Not only did he get to see Lucy more, even though he was with Rogue, he also got to see where she lived. Now he could finally formulate a plan where he sneaks into her garden and steals her away like a knight.

Interrupting his train of thought was the aforementioned female. Lucy walked up gracefully, her hips swaying in just the right way. Sting moved Levy to his back- mainly so he could actually see more of the cute face that was approaching. Levy's small legs wrapped around his waist as her arms went around his shoulders. He felt her lay her chin on his shoulder.

"What's going on, Levy-chan?" Lucy said, her voice implying a slight tease.

Before the bookworm could respond, Sting surprised everyone by replying first. "I offered to carry her home." He stated simply, a large smile on his face. "We'd like to walk you home, too. That is, if you'd let us."

Lucy blushed at Sting. She was always blushing at Rogue, not him, so he felt like his mind just lost everything. The blond wasn't sure he'd be able to tell you his name at the moment, he felt that captivated. It was ruined when she turned her head to his best friend in conformation. After a nod from Rogue, she smiled and nodded.

"I'm going to stay at Levy-chan's tonight, anyway, so you won't have to walk all that way." Lucy said, opening a nearby locker and removing her bag. Rogue was then the one to surprise everyone by taking her bag and carrying it.

Great, Sting's plan failed. Unless something miraculously happened on this walk, he was no closer to the one he actually wanted to be close to, he wouldn't know where she lived, and Rogue was stealing his spotlight. Yeah, when they got home, he was definitely talking to Rogue about the day.

* * *

_So, I have to give a small shout-out to __**Doveh Loves Fairy Tail**__ for totally calling what is up with Rogue. Well, half-way. Speaking of which, does this chapter silently explain who it is, Doveh? xD I think so._

_In this story, there are six classes Monday through Wednesday, so they're out at 2:55. Thursday and Friday the students have a seventh class where they'll train with each other. This class often lets out around 5pm for them. Saturday, you're able to come to the school to train as well. Just a little insight~_

_Thank you all for your positive feedback! It makes me happy ;u ; ~ _

_I don't own Fairy Tail in any way, shape, or form. I'd greatly appreciate it if you would give feedback!_


	5. What's With Weisslogia?

**Sting; "My dad's not human, baka."**

**Samm; "Well, would you like to come home and fight a dragon?"**

**Sting; "I've don't it before."**

**Rogue; "And look how that ended."**

**Sting; "It's not like your incident was any better.**

**Rogue; "..."**

**Samm; "On with the show, please~"**

* * *

Levy surprisingly lived close to the school, so a walk wasn't as bad as he thought. The idle chatter was comfortable, not awkward. The lass on his back wasn't heavy, either. Levy lived in a grand three story place, though he knew for a fact that it wasn't as elegant or intricate as his or Rogue's mansions. It was quite a qaint place, especially compared to theirs. The four sat outside the house, under a sakura blossom tree just chatting the day away, when Levy suggested something that threw Sting for a loop.

"M-Maybe tomorrow we can go to Sting-kun's place and do this. Or even Rogue-kun's."

The two best friends looked at each other with wide eyes. She was proud of her house, yet if she was allowed to see theirs they were sure that the pride she felt would diminish to near nothing.

Lucy's laughter took their looks away from each other and forced the two males to look at the laughing blond. "That look say's you'd prefer not."

"It's not that." Rogue spoke calmly, with his usual monotonous voice.

"Ne? Then why not?" An innocent Levy piped up, which caused Sting's smile to falter and him to rub the back of his neck.

"W-Well.. Our houses.." Sting started, under the gazes of everyone in their particularly small group.

"Don't think we don't know." Lucy piped in with a smile.

"Cheney? Eucliffe? The young masters themselves go to our school! We know your houses will be extravagant." Levy said with an unusually chipper tone. It was strange for the mages to be called young masters by anyone that didn't work in their houses.

Rogue raised an eyebrow and looked to Sting. "Well, I'm staying with Sting for the next three days, so my house is off."

Sting shot him a glance. Three days? Since when? Oh well, it's not like it mattered anyway. The damn bastard just wanted to push his house from existance in the female's minds, which Sting knew for a fact. The Cheney abode was surely moer uptight than his own, if that was even possible. Looking back to Levy, who had an undeniable sparkle in her determined eyes, and then to Lucy who had an almost mirroring look, he let out a defeated sigh. The girls took their victory and high-fived with a small cheer.

"I wonder if it will be larger than your house, ne Lu-chan?"

Lucy let out a nervous laugh and looked down. "More than likely. Papa doesn't even want me there during the school week, so.."

"Lu-chan!" Levy said, pointing an accusing finger at her. "You know that's not true!"

Sting chuckled at the bluentte and couldn't help but bring her into his arms as a hug. Sure, the angel was making him feel all sorts of weird, but if he was close with Levy that meant being close to Lucy. Levy hugged back, almost confused.

"Why don't we head over there now, instead of waiting for tomorrow to come?" Rogue suggested, which earned him a scowl from the blond male next to him.

At this suggestion, Levy pried her arms off Sting and looked up with ecstatic eyes. "Can we?"

Sting, unable to say no to her or the blond next to her who again mirrored the look on her face, sighed. The females, once again, took this as their victory and ran into the house to gather their necessities.

Once the females were gone, Rogue was the first one to speak. He even beat Sting to the punch. "If you can pry that woman's crush off me, you can have her. It's not like I care about her anyway."

The look in his eyes were one Sting was the only one allowed to see. His eyes were glazed over in a look of hurt, pain, and longing. Sting sighed. "You know I can't change my feelings, Rogue."

The male simply shadowed his eyes from the view of his supposed best friend. "I know. Just know that it hurts."

"I know." Sting said, guilt lining his voice. It wasn't his fault he couldn't return his friend's feelings, was it? Still, Sting was more than happy to hear Rogue pretty much hand over the angel. It seemed that Rogue really didn't see what he was missing. If only he could see what Sting saw.

"Sting?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry for making our friendship awkward." Rogue said, his sadness evident in his voice. It didn't help Sting's guilt, and neither did the fact that the male didn't even look at him when they were alone anymore. And, the fact that Rogue was keeping his gaze at the ground wasn't helping either.

"I've told you before, it's not awkward. I promise." Sting said, patting his friend's back. Rogue's gaze still didn't move from the ground. "If I can ever return your feelings, I'll tell you immediately. I hate seeing you like this, man."

Rogue shrugged at the statement. As soon as Sting's hand returned to his side, the females came back out. They were each carrying a bag of their own. Levy's was surely packed with at least three books, and someone could easily tell from the way that edges poked out from every direction. Lucy's had only one, that he could see, and was slightly larger. The sight of the bags and the eager way they walked up to the two males earned a hearty laugh from them both. Sting silently thanked everything that Rogue was able to keep composure after that.

-Small Time Skip-

As the group entered the closer proximity of the driveway, their comfortable idle chatter died down and a look of awe washed over Levy. Lucy, however, only looked at the house with a genuine smile. You could tell that she missed her own house from the look.

Levy almost literally dragged Sting up to the front, overexcited to get inside. This caused Sting to laugh, and took a load off his shoulders. He surely thought that Levy's pride would be damaged, but it was quite the opposite. She seemed like a little kid, ready to ride the big-kid rollerc oaster that she's been dying to ride for the past two years. It was part of the adorable side he enjoyed from the bluenette.

Lucy also had an adorable side, though she really only showed Rogue that side of her. Yes, that angered Sting greatly, but he was glad he got to witness it. How little did he know that the blond was forming a spot in her heart for him that was nearly the size that Rogue occupied. He wasn't supposed to know, but he was sure that a small crevasse in her heart had opened up for him when he caught her looking at him with a certain sparkle in her eyes. The look was covered up by a slight blush and a laugh at a joke Levy pulled out of nowhere.

Without warning, Sting picked up his bluenette friend and perched her on his back again. This time, he took her bag into his hand as he sped forward to the house. The door was opened for them by a maid from the inside, who had been watching the scene from the window. Rogue and Lucy were speeding, catching up to the other two. As the four stepped in, they were greeted by a man that Rogue had barely ever seen in all the years he's been coming to the house.

"Sting, son, welcome home. I take it you had a good day?" Weisslogia bowed slightly, his facial features sharply resembling Sting's. The four large exceptions were the wrinkles of time and stress on his forehead, his slicked back hair, his taller and more professional build compared to Sting's muscular one, and his gentle yet fierce eyes.

"Yes, father." The reply was short and sweet. Something was off, especially since he was never once confronted by his father, let alone in front of people.

Weisslogia nodded, a smile creasing his cheeks in a way Sting hasn't seen since he was knee-high to a grasshopper. "Rogue, it's lovely to have you home again." He offered Rogue the same smile, which made the darker male visibly shift uncomfortably. "Are you going to be rude, or are you going to introduce me to your new friends?"

Sting set Levy down, but refused to give her the bag he had been carrying for her. He narrowed his eyes at his father, which was returned by a mischievous glint in his dark brown eyes. "Well," Sting started, "this cutie here is Levy McGarden."

Without hesitation, Levy curtsied to the elder male, whose face lit up with the excitement of a four year-old. "McGarden is it? Your father happens to be..?"

Levy was taken aback, as well as Sting and Rogue. "D-Demeter.. My mother's deceased."

Sting's eyes widened at the new information, and wrapped his arms around her from behind. He was satisfied when he felt her lean into the embrace. This caused the mischievous glint to return to his father's eyes.

"Demeter happens to work for me. He's my most trusted east wing co-owner."

Rogue and Sting looked at each other, unsure about this entire situation. "R-Really?! Th-Thank you for everything!" Levy said without hesitation. It prompted a chuckle from Sting's father.

"And this is Lucy Heartfilia."

Weisslogia's eyes widened greatly and he bowed slightly again, but directly to the blond angel. Sting's eyes narrowed greatly at the blond male before him. "Jude's daughter, I take it?"

"Y-Yes sir."

"You're more than welcome to pop in and stay anytime you like. Both of you." He corrected himself. The mischievous glint came back when his eyes landed on Rogue and Sting. "Perhaps Levy can keep my boy in check, now."

Heat could be felt emitting off of the petite female's face as she blushed deeply. Weisslogia laughed again and waved his hand in front of his nose, a gesture to ensure that she knew he was teasing.

Finally, he couldn't hold his curiosity back. "What are you doing, father?"

Weisslogia's eyes landed on his son. "Why, nothing. I'm simply introducing myself to my son's new friends."

Rogue spoke up this time, obviously uncertain and confused about the situation. "That's not all. What are you really doing?"

Weisslogia turned his back to the four. His tone then spoke of something dangerous. "I've raised you both from toddlers, have I not?" He awaited a noise of agreement came from both Sting and Rogue before he continued. "It's only right for a father to test the capabilities of his sons when they become mages, am I correct?"

Sting bent down to Levy's ear and whispered lowly. "I don't know if you should stay. Head up to the second floor and wait for Rogue and I."

Levy nodded and scurried up the stairwell, followed by Lucy. They headed his words, but only to a certain extent. They stayed at the top, overlooking the scene below anxiously. Weisslogia then turned back to the remaining two and stripped himself of his suit jacket and tie. A maid hurried to take them from the man before running off again. "We'll spar. If you both can stay on par with me and end this fight in a draw, a prize will be rewarded. However." The male stated firmly. "If you fail to do so, there will be severe consequences. Understood?"

Sting and Rogue looked at each other and smirked. His father must've gone insane. Never once in Sting's life had his father ever spoken anything about knowing how to fight or even how to use magic. Just as they thought it would be an easy win, the male spoke again. "Do not underestimate your opponent. I may be old, but I'm not dead yet. There's still years of fighting experience left in this old body." Rogue's eyes widened while Sting's face spoke of unbelief. "The spar will lat ten minutes."

* * *

_I'm thinking about changing the characters from Sting and Lucy to just Sting... Writing this chapter made me realize that I have no idea who I wan't him to end with. I love writing StiLe, but I wanna write StiCy, but then again Rogue's poor heart... Dx_

_Help me out, please. I really need help in choosing, or.. yeah. xD_

_I don't own Fairy Tail in any way, shape, or form. I'd greatly appreciate it if you would give feedback!_


	6. Battles Damage More Than The Flesh

**Lucy; "You know, this story would be so much better if-"**

**Samm; "*hisses* THIS IS MY STORY."**

**Sting; "Damn.."**

**Rogue; "Heh. I saw this coming."**

**Sting; "Yeah. It was obviously going to happen."**

**Levy; "Um, hello? I'm still here."**

**Samm; "Story time~"**

* * *

Sting's eyes were wide. They had gone a whole ten minutes with his father, and he didn't even look like he broke a sweat. No, not even a glisten on the skin. The male didn't have a scratch, nor a bruise on his body. While, on the other hand, Sting and Rogue were barely standing. His breath came in fast, heavy pants, and it felt like his throat was both freezing and on fire because of this. He was on one knee, and the uniform he had been wearing had several tears and looked in tatters. If he knew his father had been so strong, perhaps he wouldn't have underestimated him.

Sting's eyes wandered over to Rogue, who looked in no better shape. Rogue, though, wasn't on one knee but on both. His palms were out flat on the floor, and he was shuddering with every breath he took. They were the strongest in their age group, and to say this damaged their pride was an understatement. Rogue's eyes weren't even open. Sting finally tore his eyes away from the heart-breaking sight of his best friend to let out a horrendous sounding cough. It hurt because of how dry his throat was from the panting.

He heard Rogue gasp faintly beside him, before the male choked on the gasp. Then he realized that he was down, on the floor, with his hands barely keeping his head from a small puddle of saliva, stomach acid, and blood that came from the cough. A small noise was heard from his father, which forced his aching body to look up.

"Where's your cocky demeanor, boys? You must learn sooner or later that no matter how powerful you get, someone can always beat you. If you're a brute, someone with brains can easily beat you. If you're the brains, don't get overpowered by the brutes, or you're out. It's a delicate balance that you must respect." Weisslogia turned his back to the boys, before speaking again. "You're half up and half gone. Once you can stand again, I'll reward you."

The sound of footsteps overwhelmed his senses, and the next thing he was looking at was a worried Levy. Her mouth was moving frantically, and her hands were cupping his face, but he heard no words. The tears in her eyes finally fell when he looked over to Rogue, who was forcing himself to stand. Levy, however, was having none of that. She forced his head to face hers again. His scent was focused on the scent of salty water, and Sting fell unconscious only seconds later.

**-P.O.V. Change~-**

A small, delicate hand went to cover her mouth as she watched the battle unfold. Rogue seemed to be there for support, while Sting took nearly every one of Weisslogia's attacks head on to protect his friend. Lucy couldn't help but note how valiant he looked doing this. Something in her chest twisted in a way that she couldn't comprehend as she watched the eldest male hold a hand up and say "time".

Almost instantly, Rogue fell to his knees. As much as Lucy wanted to run to the darker male, as much as her mind said 'He needs you! This is your chance!', she couldn't move. Lucy couldn't tell what she was paralyzed about, but all she knew was that she couldn't take her eyes off Sting. Not even for a second. She felt tears fall, one after another, but couldn't try to stop. The moment Sting fell unconscious was possibly the scariest moment of her life. Rogue collapsed not even a millisecond later, despite his efforts to stay up, and a terrible screech-like scream wretched it's way from her throat.

Lucy was up and down the stairs in a matter of seconds, and what happened next seemed like a blur. The maids nearest hoisted Sting and Rogue up and took them casually off to Sting's room. One maid even began cleaning the blood up as though it were normal. Lucy's frame began to shiver violently, but she soon felt an arm around her waist. Something in her hoped it was Sting, but she knew otherwise. Her mind was too preoccupied by wondering what exactly made her hope that it was /Sting's/ arm around her, since thoughts like that were preserved for Rogue, to notice that the male house-worker was guiding her trembling body to the room the males were just taken to.

Upon entering the room, she saw a silent Levy, sitting next to the sleeping Sting. Lucy settled on sitting next to her crush, who seemed so distant now. Something in her snapped when she was watching the fight. There was something she now saw in Sting that she notcied Rogue failed to have. Whatever this thing was, it made Lucy sever all feelings of affection toward the dark male, and they all went to the blond male.

Unbeknownst to her, Rogue had been awake, and had been watching her gaze, which was never taken from the holy-magic user. She wretched her view away from the male when Rogue placed his hand on hers.

"He'll be all right. He's been through worse."

Then, Lucy couldn't hold it back. Her chocolate eyes went wide, and the river of tears picked up flow. Her hands covered her eyes and she silently wept into them. Rogue was there comforting her, and even though it was unspoken, he knew that her feelings had changed drastically within ten minutes. And it hurt. Knowing that he liked Levy. Knowing that she'd hurt her best friend if she even tried to date him. Knowing that her feelings would never fully reach him. It felt as though her heart was being ripped to shreds as she sat and wept silently, peeking up now and then to watch Levy.

Levy's hands would wipe a tear from falling down her cheek before reaching out to caress the male's cheek. Her gentle and loving smile only faltered when tears were threatening to fall. Levy was stronger than Lucy could ever be, and Lucy felt envious toward the bluenette.

**-Time Skip-**

Sting grunted and forced his eyes to flutter open. A small sigh escaped his lips as he rolled over onto his aching side and glanced at the clock. The time read noon, and Sting's eyes narrowed at that. It couldn't be right. That meant he slept for at least eighteen hours, if not more. His eyes widened and he sat up quickly. His vision blurred greatly as he sat up too fast. He waited for his vision to return to normal and he looked to the foot of his bed. There were books piled up, with notes on what homework to do. Inspecting the notes further, he saw that there was homework in the pile for at least four days.

He was brought back to reality from his mental panic when something curled up next to him. Looking over, he saw the absolute last thing he had ever dreamed of seeing. A beautiful woman lay next to him, curled up and cuddled to his up-right side. A small smile was on her lips and her expression was blank but peaceful. The things that hurt to see, however, was the dark circles under her eyes and her flushed red cheeks. The smell of salty water was strong on her, and that's when he noticed she cried herself to sleep next to him.

Sting really didn't want to wake her, honestly. But, he felt as though he was required to. So, he pressed on her shoulder slightly and shook her a bit. "Wake up, Lucy."

A small moan came from her as she looked up and wiped her eyes. When her eyes fluttered open, Sting couldn't help himself. He smiled a toothy, idiotic, thousand-watt smile at her. "Good morning, h-"

"Sting! You're awake! Thank goodness!" Lucy yelled as her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. He responded with a cough, which made her pull back quickly. Her blush gave off the sense that she was embarrassed at her actions.

He raised an eyebrow curiously and continued with his questions. "What are you doing here?"

"I stayed since you and your father had that brawl.."

His gaze turned to the blankets, which his hands were unconsciously clutching at. "Wh-Why are you here?" He asked, almost afraid to hear the answer.

"Well, you've been out for a while now. It's Saturday. I kept bringing you your homework after school with Levy, but she went home last night.. I stayed because.."

Sting raised and eyebrow as she got out of the bed and turned her back to him quickly. This action didn't stop him from seeing the blush she was trying to cover up. "N-Nevermind."

His face felt ready to break. His smile couldn't possibly get any larger, nor could his eyebrow raise any higher. He was curious to the maximum, and he was going to poke and prod until he got a solid answer. He noticed how she began picking things up from his floor, and he continued.

"No no, Princess, you should tell me."

She paused briefly at the name he called her, but continued picking up the trays of food that he assumed she and Levy ate. "I-It's stupid anyway.."

"Tell me." He said, the amusement failing to hide in his tone.

"I.. I.. can't." Lucy said, her gaze to the floor. This caused Sting to frown. Why couldn't she tell him? Her hand went to the door knob, and as he was about to ask her once more, he coughed violently. She looked back to him, tears welling up in her chocolate orbs, and falling when she turned her head away from him again. She opened the door and stepped out before speaking, loud and clear. "I-I like you, okay?!" Lucy slammed the door, leaving Sting sitting in bed, thoroughly confused.

* * *

_Short chapter.. I'M SORRY. My math teacher is a butt-hole and I've had homework all week. Screw math._

_Thanks for all the awesome and positive reviews. I really love the encouragement, especially since I've been down recently. You guys are awesome ;u ;_

_I don't own Fairy Tail in any way, shape, or form. I'd greatly appreciate it if you would give feedback!_


	7. Important Projects

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Yay, a new chapter, right?**

**Wrong.**

**I'm so sorry for making you think otherwise. Please forgive me. /cries**

* * *

**Anyway~ I'd first like to thank EVERYONE for the many comments, reviews, and favorites the fanfictions are getting. You guys really know how to make a girl happy ^-^**

* * *

**Secondly, I'd love to inform everyone that I'm starting a project called ****_Fairy Tail: Next_****_ Generation_****. Basically, if you have a Fairy Tail OC, throw it my way and I'll do something with it. Please take note that any connections with Natsu, Sting, Lucy, Erza, etc. will have to be severed. Unless they're parents... Then that's perfectly fine.**

**Any OC sent in will be accepted unless I deem it needing adjustments. They will ALL be featured in some way/shape/form.**

**As it all goes, I'm in need of some OC's, and you all are a creative bunch, ne? Help a brotha out~ xD**

**I'm in the process of making a mini-manga of everyone's OC's, and writing stories about their missions and such. If you'd like a highlight like that of YOUR OC, then like I said, send it on over.**

**More information on this can be found here: ****_ fav =dot= me/d5ocqlj_**

**Again, I apologize for the lack of writing. This project will be consuming my time until the new year. I'd like to see you before then as a part of the massive collaboration, though. ^-^**

* * *

**Happy Holidays,**

_-Samm_


	8. Awkwardness Ends With A Kiss

**Sting; "Wow. I'm pretty deep."**

**Lucy; "Why him. Really, Samm?"**

**Samm; -snickers-**

**Sting; "I don't like that laugh.."**

**Lucy; "I have a bad feeling.."**

**Samm; "Aww, really? What makes you say that?" -demonic aura-**

**Sting; "That."**

**Lucy; "At least we're back."**

* * *

To say that dinner that night was awkward would be the understatement of a lifetime. Weisslogia sat at the far end of the table, with Sting to his right and Lucy to his left. The only noises throughout dinner were the clacking of their utensils against the china. Lucy's way of eating was still elegant, as though she was still in her luxurious lifestyle, though he knew otherwise. The gentle way she slipped the fork in her mouth without getting a stain on her porcelain skin nor her pearly white teeth.

Sting found himself look up at her now and then, and forced himself to stare emptily at his plate nearly every time. He wondered what made her begin to like him, and he even wondered how an angel like herself could even find him in her league. Sure he was rich and very good-looking, but he knew her all too well to think that he was even a foot in her league.

Weisslogia seemed to be effected by the tension and growing silence that befell the two blonds. His eyebrow went up in a silent question as he gazed to his son. The only thing he could do was shake his head at the small movement. It was too much to say that he fell for Lucy when Levy had been all over him earlier. But, in the same thought, he knew that marrying a Heartfilia would please his father more than almost anything.

He stopped the fork halfway to his mouth and his eyes went wide. Only then did reality slap him in the face. He had been threatened earlier by Gajeel about hurting Levy, and this little confession would kill her heart without a doubt. Not only did he have Levy's heart to worry about, but he had Rogue's as well. Rogue was in love with him, and had even told him so before, but that didn't quite affect the holy dragon slayer as it should have. Just about every move he made hurt his friend more and more, and only then did he realize it.

And now, there was Lucy to add to that. Sting no longer had an appetite, and put the fork down on his plate. He felt thoroughly disgusted with himself. He was simply playing everyone's hearts, and he was previously okay with it. His dark eyes landed on the blond across from him. She was the one who made him realize this. If she could almost completely turn around a cock, self-confident man like himself, what else could she do?

"I'm through." Sting said, quite abruptly as he looked at the steak disdainfully.

"Really? Son, you haven't eaten in well over four days. Are you positive you're finished?"

"Yes, father. I have no appetite." Sting admitted, guilt lining his voice.

Instead of pressing the matter like he normally would've done, Weisslogia simply nodded. At the gesture, Sting got up and walked out of the dining hall. Normally, he would go to his room to sulk. But now, Lucy was unofficially staying with them for the time being. He couldn't do that with someone like her being right there. He didn't want to burden her any longer with his unusually strong feelings.

Instead of listening to him, Sting's body seemed to be carrying him somewhere while his mind was gone in thought. No matter how hard he thought on the matter, he couldn't find any sort of answer. His body had unconsciously made the decision to take him to the roof, though. Sting blinked the moment he stepped foot on the shingles and only then noticed where he was.

'I guess I wanted fresh air.' He thought, in awe that he unconsciously made such an obvious decision.

Almost as soon as his butt hit the green roofing of the estate, his mind became overwhelmed with both thoughts and emotions. What would he do? He had a young lady rushing after him, who already had a male chained to her by his heart. Then he had another who just recently denied her feelings for his friend to turn to him. And then there was his friend, who he's known the longest, who had his heart held out to Sting for the longest time.

There was no easy path. Someone would get hurt with any decision he made. But the worst thing was that he was already killing someone inside. His friend, who he trusted above all others, had his heart smashed countless times. And all by his hand. Sting's fist connected with the roof in anger and he almost instantly regretted it. His entire body was sore enough, without him adding to the pain.

"Fuck!" Sting brought the fist to his chest and held it there as he looked to the sky as though it would somehow give him an answer to it all. "What the hell is wrong with me.."

**-P.O.V. Change~-**

Lucy kept silent for almost the entire dinner. She had been eating like she was back at home, and it only seemed to add to the intense awkwardness of the entire night. Weisslogia had been looking between the two expectantly, that was until Sting took his leave. The lucky arse. She would simply feel bad for doing something like that in someone else's home. Right when she got another clean cut piece of steak in her mouth, Weisslogia broke the silence.

"Do you happen to know what ales him?"

Lucy nearly choked on her steak at the abrupt question. She quickly grabbed for the glass of water, and forced the bite down. After wiping her mouth free of nothing, she cleared her throat. "Perhaps he's still upset about the, ehr, defeat you brought him." Using proper language was almost foreign to her now, but she could still manage. This made her smirk smugly on the inside. She's still got it.

"No. This is different." Weisslogia took a sip of his water and dabbed at his own mouth pompously. "He doesn't have the air of defeat. It's more of confusion, and a little hurt."

Lucy felt a stab at her heart. She felt bad enough, but now she felt like his attitude shift was her fault. "Eh.. H-He.."

"He's facing some love life issues, I can tell."

Lucy's face lit up a bright shade of red that rivaled Erza's long scarlet hair. Weisslogia continues. "By the way he acts around you, I can tell he has a soft spot for you." She nearly choked on nothing at the statement. Her? No, it was Levy. It had to be! Lucy can deal with the heartache of not being with someone she loved, but Levy was more delicate. "Though, it seems like he's found himself in a pickle."

Dumbfounded was the only word that described Lucy's face at that. Not that she didn't already know it, but hearing a man like Weisslogia say "in a pickle" was hilarious in it's own way. She had to force herself not to giggle at the rather odd statement made by the man.

"Well, it's unofficial, but he's sorta with my friend.."

"Ahh, the young lass from the other day. She's a cute one, indeed."

"Yeah.. I just kinda forced my feelings on him.. I feel terrible enough about it, since she's my best friend, and I selfishly went after 'her man', but I feel even worse knowing that Sting's-"

"Being forced to choose?" Weisslogia finished for her. She looked at him with wide eyes. "You didn't want him to choose, I'm sure, but remember that this is my reckless and stubborn son we're talking about here. He feels the need to choose."

"But.. I didn't want this for him.." Lucy stated, wetness welling up to line her eyes.

"My dear, don't cry. If anything, blame Sting. He's selfish and self-centered. I tried to get him to see this the other day." Weisslogia stated. It wasn't much reassurement, but it was far more than she ever got from her own father. All she could do was smile weakly at the older man.

"I'll go to him.." Lucy said, and before she could stop herself or Weisslogia could say anything, she was out the door.

**-P.O.V. Change~-**

"You're hard to find, ya know?" Lucy said, a bit sad.

Sting looked back to her, shocked. He never came up here before, so he knew one of the house workers looked everywhere before coming up with the roof as a result. Lucy sat next to him and held her knees to her chest. The sun was on the horizon, casting a beautiful orange-red glow on the blond angel. Sting felt his heart skip several beats, and the deepest recesses of his mind made his decision to stay with her.

"I'm worried."

The only words out of her mouth were those, and he thought she was worried about the same thing he had been. About Levy. She was an utter cutie, but perhaps it would be better if she was to go with the big lug that threatened moments earlier.

"I know."

"No.. Not about Levy." She said quietly. Tears brimmed the small bottoms of her eyes and she continued, ignoring the shocked look of Sting's face. It was like she could read his mind. "About you. You just wake up and.. I don't even think about you.."

Sting didn't have control over his actions anymore. His hands cupped her face and wiped away the first tear that fell, and if he knew his actions would cause the flow to pick up he wouldn't have done it. Her tears fell harder, and a look of pure sadness washed over her. His arms went to wrap around her in a gentle, but tight, manner. It broke his heart to see her like this, and even more so to know that he was the cause of the initial tears.

"Don't hug me.." She forced out through her sobs. "I don't want to be painted with pity."

"It's not pity, Princess." He soothed, though proved vain since it didn't calm her any. "You don't know what you do to me. The feelings just the sight of you stir up make me feel like exploding with happiness. And," he added, noting her slightly shocked gaze, "Your earlier confession put me at a joyful loss for words."

"Th-Then why were you up here alone?" Lucy almost accused him of lying.

"Promise you won't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you."

"Promise. Not even my Spirits will know." Lucy swore, her hand on her key ring. It was strange that Sting had just noticed her magic type.

"Well, I got threatened by the rough-head Gajeel to not hurt Levy.. And I honestly was simply using her to get closer to you." He admitted softly. The blond in his arms seemed to have conflicting emotions of happiness and anger. "I didn't want to, but I couldn't get close to you any other way."

"She really likes you, ya'know." She said flatly.

"I realize this. I'm hurting both her and Rogue with my decision but," he took a breath, unsure to tell her, "I want to stay here like this, with you in my arms."

Lucy's face lit up at least ten different shades of pink. It was a really cute sight for him, but he knew she had to be mortified by it. "W-Wait.. You're hurting Rogue?"

"Yeah.. I never said a word about this but.." Sting started, her chocolate eyes begging for the other part of the statement. "He confessed his feelings for me a while ago, and I just.. I couldn't return them.. He understands, though."

"You're a really good friend." Lucy stated with a small smile. "At least you didn't drop your friendship."

Sting nodded before pulling her in closer and nuzzling his nose to the top of her hair, taking in her lavender-vanilla scent that drove him mad. "But, Levy.."

"She gets annoyed easily with over-protectiveness. Start doing that, and we'll act as though nothing changed."

He raised an eyebrow curiously to the blond. How devious. He liked this mischievous side of her. Well, he liked every part about her, but that was besides the point. It was a rather bold statement, but he knew the other half of it. Once Levy decides she's done with Sting, he'll have his arms wide open for his porcelain blond angel.

His fingers lifted her chin to force her to look at him. He let out a small smirk. "The more I talk to you, the more I find pieces of you that I like." Her face was already a light pink from their closeness, and hearing those words made her face light up a bright red shade. He placed his forehead on hers and let their noses touch. The small action was enough for him. Just knowing Lucy didn't pull away from him was enough, but what came next took him aback.

Lucy pulled her forehead off his and closed the small gap between their lips. It was a short kiss, due to the fact that she had her eyes squeezed real tight from embarrassment, but it was bliss. Her soft, pink lips were felt like a bed after three exhausting days, and the scent that drove him mad was stronger than ever. She had a little amount of lip gloss on, but he didn't mind one bit. No, he was quite happy for it. It made their lips part with a small smacking noise, one that he'd never forget.

The orange-red glow cast on her body made him even more drawn to her. Lucy looked away slightly, and he knew she felt the weight of his heavy gaze on her. Instead of pulling her in for another kiss like he longed to do, he settled with running his fingers through her silky hair and placing their foreheads together again.

"I'll always protect you, my porcelain princess."

* * *

_This story is coming to an end. Perhaps three or four more chapters. ; o; I LOVE YOU GUYS FOR STICKING WITH ME TO THE BLOODY END._

_My attempt at stealing Hiro-Mashima-sama's rights to this manga failed. -runs from a pissed looking Mashima-sama -_

_I don't own Fairy Tail in any way, shape, or form. I'd greatly appreciate it if you would give feedback!_


End file.
